Diario de guerra
by alberto-M
Summary: Basado en el siglo XX, se explica el dolor de una mujer en la guerra. Fic-Regalo para Teniente Jazmin Jager.


**Bueno, aquí tenéis otro One-Shot de mi parte, regalo para Teniente Jazmin Jager. Nunca he intentado un AU, así que espero os guste n.n**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto**

* * *

Mi nombre es Mei Terumī, enfermera de Okinawa durante la famosa Segunda Guerra Mundial. Con estas notas quiero que se deje constancia de cómo el destino puede hacer que la persona que más ames aparezca cuando menos te lo esperes y de mi sufrimiento por la guerra. Los acontecimientos más importantes en mi vida están aquí escritos.

**Doce de marzo de 1931**

Me levanté a trabajar al hospital militar de Okinawa, como todos los días. La tensión entre China y Japón empeora con el paso del tiempo, y se comenta que las tropas japonesas irían pronto a invadir Manchuria para poder expandir nuestro territorio. Mi amiga Tsume me ayuda con los heridos que todavía seguían llegando de las batallas, batallas que no quiero que sigan porque lo único seguro que hay es que familias inocentes sufrirán por las batallas. Pensaba que nada interesante iba a pasar en mi vida, que equivocada estaba.

Ese día lo conocí. Un joven hombre de pelo tan largo como el mío y tan apuesto como nunca pude imaginar vino a hacerse unas pruebas para poder unirse al ejército. Le hice las pruebas y no leí que le pasara nada, así que firmé el permiso médico para que pudiera apuntarse. El joven llamado Uchiha Madara me sonríe, coge el permiso y se va junto con su hermano Izuna al ejército.

**Veintiséis de septiembre de 1931**

Madara se va a luchar contra las tropas chinas en Manchuria, tal y como yo pensaba que haría. No entendía por qué, pero cuando lo vi irse a luchar me sentí más sola de lo que no sentí desde la muerte de mis padres. Ojalá vuelva sano y salvo.

**Tres de noviembre de 1931**

Madara ha vuelto, le dispararon en el hombro derecho en la batalla pero por fortuna no fue nada de lo que alarmarse, así que pude curarle tranquilamente. El dolor que sentía en mi corazón por la desesperación de no saber si volvería de pie o sería uno de los muertos a enterrar en esta batalla, desapareció para ser sustituido por un sentimiento de alegría que no consigo explicar.

**Veinte de enero de 1935**

Aunque las relaciones entre China y Japón son malas, desde hacía tres años que no hubo batalla alguna por lo que todos nos fuimos para hacer vida normal. Aprovechamos Madara y yo ese tiempo de paz para salir y hablar, al ver que conectábamos. Madara me contó que a él tampoco le gusta luchar en las batallas, dice que fue obligado a unirse al ejército por su padre. Pero me dijo que ahora tenía algo por lo que luchar aparte de la nación, y me miró a los ojos antes de decirme: "Y ese algo que quiero proteger eres tú". Fue un amor a primera vista desde ese día. El día en que me regaló un beso jamás lo olvidaré ni aunque pasen cincuenta años.

**Trece de enero de 1939**

Hoy es un día de luto. Izuna murió por el soldado americano Senju Tobirama en un combate, Madara también habría muerto si el soldado Hashirama no hubiera intercedido por él. Son amigos desde hace años pero al mismo tiempo rivales, ser ayudado por el enemigo... Eso es algo que a Madara no le gusta. Creo que la muerte de su hermano ha cambiado a Madara más de lo que nadie, ni siquiera yo, imaginamos.

**Trece de abril de 1939**

Las compañeras del hospital no paraban de murmurar y cuchichear sobre un hecho inimaginable: Adolf Hitler iría a visitar Japón para formalizar una alianza. Madara ve su oportunidad y me dijo que haría que todo terminé por el bien del mundo. Algo en su tono de voz me hizo temblar, espero que no haga alguna locura.

**Catorce de abril de 1939**

Una locura sería matar a Hitler durante su visita a Japón, y lloraría sobre su tumba. Pero enterarme de que Madara presentó su renuncia al ejército japonés y se unió a los nazis desde ayer... Madara ahora es conocido como el primer japonés nazi de la historia. Mi mundo se destruye por momentos, todo empieza a ser desconocido para mi. Me dijo antes de irse que me uniera a él o la próxima vez que nos veamos y le descubra... Me matará. ¿Cómo la guerra ha podido cambiarle tanto? ¿Ya no queda nada de aquél joven que me prometió proteger aun a costa de su vida?

**Trece de septiembre de 1939**

La noticia más temida que esperaba oír ha resultado ser una realidad: Alemania ha declarado la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Los soldados japoneses empiezan a moverse, aprovecharían esta guerra para extenderse por el Sureste asiático. Guerra, odio y muertes... Siempre es lo mismo. ¿Por qué luchamos? ¿Para obtener poder, para ganar estatus y respeto, para ganar dinero...? Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Madara en este momento.

**Doce de diciembre de 1941**

Madara apareció por sorpresa y durante la noche en mi casa, pocos días después de la batalla a Pearl Harvour. Antes de que pueda decir nada me tapa la boca con la mano. Me dijo en un susurro que pronto todo acabaría, que seríamos los dueños del mundo. Porque los nazis piensan conquistar todo el mundo. No puedo creerme que el joven del que me enamoré se haya convertido en un monstruo por culpa de la guerra. Pero tampoco puedo olvidar que sigo enamorada de él. La idea de desertar de mi país me repugnaba y al mismo tiempo me atraía, poder vivir a su lado me llena mi corazón pero ver en qué se convirtió me lo parte en pedazos. Besarlo me trae recuerdos de lo que sentimos pero al mismo tiempo siento que sus besos son fríos. Como si no le causara ningún sentimiento el besarme.

**Dieciséis de septiembre de 1944**

Otros tres años de guerra, batallas, muertes, cartas secretas de Madara que nunca dejaría que nadie viera... El mundo entero se ha vuelto loco. Por un lado, alemanes y sus aliados; y por el otro, americanos y sus aliados, luchando por ideales distintos, matándose y dejando viudas, huérfanos y familias rotas. Cada día aparecen más muertos y se crean funerales. Ninguno de los muertos es Madara, quien ahora es, según el ejército japonés, uno de los soldados más bravos y amantes de la batalla que nunca vieron. Nadie que se haya enfrentado a él salió con vida.

**Veinticinco de enero de 1945**

Los americanos atacaron a las tropas lideradas por Madara en una de las batallas. Por lo que me contaron, la batalla fue sangrienta, habiendo bajas en los dos bandos. De las decenas de soldados en cada bando, únicamente sobrevivieron Hashirama y Madara. Hashirama consiguió matar a Madara aunque con dificultades, y en contra de su hermano, vino a mi puesto de trabajo y me dio sus condolencias por haber matado a Madara, a quién consideraba un amigo. A pesar de haber sido el enemigo más sanguinario de todos, lloré bastante por Madara.

**Nueve de septiembre de 1956**

La guerra acabó hace once años, los japoneses en tierras chinas se rindieron ese día mientras que las demás tropas se rindieron el catorce de agosto. El cuerpo de Madara fue enterrado en el cementerio de Okinawa lejos de cualquier soldado y ciudadano japonés. En vida se convirtió en un traidor y nadie va a visitarle. Nadie menos yo, no me importa que me tachen de lo que quieran. Le dejo unas rosas en la tumba, recordando siempre al joven lleno de vida del que me había enamorado, al joven que prometió luchar para protegerme. Ahora es una vergüenza para los japoneses, pero para mi...

Madara es la persona a la que más he querido, y a la que nunca olvidaré.


End file.
